


28. The language of blood

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [69]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Gore, Bloodletting, Dissection, Disturbing Themes, Established Relationship, Fantasizing, Game: Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Gore, Graphic Description, Gutting, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, OP Javier wasn't done in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: Peaceful is not a word easily connected to a man like Krauser. He's rarely had peace in his life, and he doesn't know what he'd do with it if his eventful life somehow ended. Even just a single night, like this, is making him uneasy. Making him think.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Jack Krauser
Series: Dare to Write challenge [69]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/524521
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	28. The language of blood

It's quiet. The moon is bright in the sky, and it seems all monsters have decided to stay asleep. Only the faint sound of a nearby creek, insects, and Leon's soft breathing can be heard. It's peaceful.

And peaceful is not a word easily connected to a man like Krauser. He's rarely had peace in his life, and he doesn't know what he'd do with it if his eventful life somehow ended. Even just a single night, like this, is making him uneasy. Making him think.

Because he can't sleep like this, in enemy territory with no idea if someone's hiding behind the nearest shadow, just waiting for him to let down his guard. Before, he could keep himself distracted with Leon, happily helping himself to that gorgeous body, letting that soft mouth chase away any misgivings. But now Leon's fallen asleep, and Krauser can't. And so his mind wanders.

They've been fighting a lot that day. He doesn't need much focus to remember the screams as they made a carnage through another cursed village, the way blood flowed under his feet. The way the bodies fell, evidence that he survived, again and again. The excitement flowing through his veins. The knowledge that he's superior than whatever might be thrown his way.

That same excitement makes his blood boil as he looks down at the sleeping figure next to him. Leon, with his face relaxed and unguarded. Trusting. Foolish.

Krauser raises his hand and trails a finger along Leon's arm, watching the movement closely. The blood that had coated that same skin earlier has been washed away, but Krauser still sees it in his mind's eye. He will never forget the sight of this beautiful boy covered in blood, and seeing him looking pristine again makes Krauser want to do something about that.

He watches his finger trail along the boy's upper arm. Imagines his knife tearing through that flesh, cutting into the triceps, slicing through tendons and muscles. The blood would flow, coloring that pristine skin red again, until there wasn't a clean spot left. His finger comes down to the elbow, and he imagines stabbing into the joint, imagines sawing through it. 

He knows the human body, knows where all bones and joints are, knows where to aim, where to cut, where to break and tear. Leon's body has become equally well-known to him now, and he trails a path across the boy's body. He'd cut here, break the bone there, sever the tendons there. The skin of his hands would be stained red, but not as deeply as Leon's whole body would be. The pieces of it would lie in front of Krauser, for him to peruse, for him to touch and marvel at. Leon's head, blood- and lifeless, with his soft hair and soft lips and soft skin. No one would see his captivating eyes again, no one would hear his voice, no one would feel his touch. It would all be Krauser's, because only he's worthy. Only he survives, only he gets to see the end.

Sometimes, on the rare occasions that he's not away on a mission, Krauser hunts. Big and small, though he prefers game that provide a challenge. Once, he stalked a particularly evasive elk for several days. Eventually it tired; he did not.

He remembers dragging it out into an open area, remembers cutting it open and taking out the innards before turning it around to bleed it out.

His hand is large on Leon's stomach, and he stares with bated breath as he lightly rubs the area. It would be so easy, to push his knife through the skin. Open that body up, removing the entrails and organs. Letting the blood seep into the ground.

"Hey," Leon says with a small sigh, blinking a couple times before smiling sleepily up at Krauser.

Krauser blinks and lifts his head. Underneath his palm he feels Leon's warm skin, feels the muscles tremble as he keeps moving his hand. Leon's sigh sounds more like a moan, this time.

"What're you doing?" Leon asks, but his hand is on Krauser's. His small smile, the hunger in his eyes, the way he presses closer to Krauser clearly says what he thinks is going on.

And Krauser has no desire to correct him. Those captivating eyes look up at him, and he finds himself leaning forward to capture those soft lips. He forgets about gutting and bleeding, putting his hand on Leon's backside to pull him closer instead. Leon huffs a chuckle, but his body's quickly becoming as feverish as Krauser's feels.

Soon Krauser looks down at Leon, slim but powerful legs wrapped around his waist as he pounds into the warm heat. The air's full with sounds now, of flesh slapping against flesh, of Krauser's heavy breaths, of Leon's breathy moans. Leon's eyes are only half open as he looks up at Krauser, but Krauser can all too clearly see the dilated pupils. When Krauser places his hand on the exposed neck Leon closes his eyes completely, tilting his head back even further with a deep moan.

Krauser pushes as far into Leon he can come, feeling the heated body clench around him. Transfixed he watches his hand, watches as he strokes his thumb across Leon's pristine throat. He imagines his thumb being replaced by the edge of his knife. Imagines choking sounds in place of those moans.

He leans down and kisses Leon deeply as he comes.

**Author's Note:**

> Come to me, on [tumblr](https://tveckling.tumblr.com/) and on [twitter](https://twitter.com/tveckling)~ Sometimes not horny at all, sometimes hornier than on AO3 ;)


End file.
